Key: Leading the blind
by Rigs Stargazer
Summary: Dawn is being trained as a slayer, Willow can control her magic, Tara is dead. The power of the Key will need a guide. Death is no object for the slayer and her Friends. All comments welcome PLEASE R+R ~~*Finished*~~
1. Facing Her Death

Usual disclaimer I own nothing but the story so please don't sue me. I only want to produce something that hopefully others will enjoy. Any flames or reviews go by the review thing or email: rigs@post.com. I'll take any comments you can give me. Ps no profit etc to be made from this. Notify me if you want to put it anywhere, just cause I want to know how far it travels.  
  
PS Timeline alteration I don't like the big gap between the Summers sisters so its now down to Two and a half years. Dawn is now 19 and the guys 21 or 22.  
Leading the blind By Rigs  
  
The powers looked down upon the earth. They spoke in a language that took millennia to pronounce and a second to be spoken and understood. They could explain the meaning of life in half a minute, if they new it.  
  
They spoke now.  
  
{At last she has begun living again}  
  
{She is unusual}  
  
{She has lived four times}  
  
{Died three}  
  
(And yet she lives through the pain)  
  
{We shall see}  
  
{Allow The Key to use the power}  
  
{She will need a guide}  
  
{We know who will perform the duty}  
  
{The price}  
  
{Will be paid}  
  
{She will remove The Witch's suffering}  
  
{A reward for the service)  
  
{It shall be done}  
  
*********  
  
The stake raced through the air punching into the chest of the first vamp. A spin, a kick floored the second and the stake was through his heart before the first had finished crumbling. Another stake flew from her hand and killed the third.  
  
She brushed her hair back, straightened her ponytail and pocketed the stakes. Three sets of hands clapped.  
  
"Score three dustings for the Dawnster" Xander wrapped his arms around the youngest of the Summers dynasty. "You're giving your sister a run for her money." Dawn smiled as she looked up at the man, slipped out of his grasp and walked past Willow, who smiled encouragement, and stood in front of her sister.  
  
"What did you do wrong?" A question that would, at one time, have sent Dawn into a tirade about being treated like a child. Now, she just stood and looked thoughtful.  
  
"I didn't follow through with the throw, it could have missed and spinetooth number three could have got me." Her sister smiled. Giles would be so proud. Dawn was turning into a responsible adult and, under Buffy's tuition, a great slayer. The monks may have used the slayer's essence as a template for Dawn but she brought a unique fluid style of her own to patrolling.  
  
"And?" Dawn looked confused "I didn't hear a single criticism of the second guy's hair." The four of them laughed. A simple act in itself but a sound that had not been heard for a while and it was welcome.  
  
Willow piped up "I vote for one more circuit of the cemetery then home for cookies." This got unanimous approval and the gang started walking.  
  
When the patrol was over Willow detached herself from the group and walked towards a stone that was well tended and over looked a lake behind the cemetery. It had a simple inscription.  
  
Tara McCley  
  
Cherished friend and true love  
  
We will always be under your spell  
  
Willow sank to her knees, a tear falling from her cheek. No she promised to be strong.  
  
"Hey baby" She spoke to the stone "We've just done a patrol. Dawn got three vampires in one go. She's doing so well. A.and Buffy's got a new job at the school. Sort of counselling." Another tear descended to land on the grass. "You'd be so proud of them"  
  
"Hey" Willow span round to see Dawn standing ten meters away, eyes on the stone. The girl walked up beside the redhead and knelt next to her. "Tara. You'd be proud of all of us. Especially Willow. She has got over her addiction. The magic, she can use it. Giles helped her and she works through us. Her strength and ours are combined." Then Dawn started talking to Willow with her eyes still fixed on the stone. "She would be proud you know. I looked up to her like another sister. I still look at you like that. The five of us."  
  
".made a unit. A bond of love made us stronger. Buffy, Xander, you, me Her" Willow looked again at the inscription. "I can still feel her, Dawnie, like she's right beside me but when I reach out she's not there" She got up and her face became happy though the eyes were so dull. "And if we sit here talking all night your sister will have my head on a plate." She walked up and kissed the name inscribed on the marble. Dawn felt a pull in her heart, Willow turned, looked deep within her and simply said "thanks"  
  
Whistler observed the exchange in silence. The Powers had entrusted him with the task of unlocking the Key's power. He had free reign on how they were unlocked but had been told that she needed a guide. She was training under the Slayer. Being filled with joy and wonder by the human. Mind being strengthened by the Witch but she needed a guide for the power of the Key and he had no time to introduce someone into her life for that purpose. There was only one solution and the Powers knew that. "A reward for their services" She would pay the price.  
  
He silently slipped away, leaving the two women to walk back the Summers residence. 


	2. The Gates of the Dead

Disclaimer in chapter 1 but just to reiterate, I'm a poor students who loves the concept of Buffy and the characters and though I use them in my stories I do not own one single bit of them. The credit all goes to the fantastic Joss Wheaton who I hope if he finds this will enjoy it and not sue me for all I have (i.e. my over draught). No profit etc to be made from the display or downloading of this fic and please tell me if you want to post it else where, I won't say no but I want to know how far it goes.  
  
Now: On with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Whistler shimmered into existence outside the Gates Of The Dead. This was where Death delivered souls once he had collected them from the living plain and set them into the afterlife they deserved. Guarded by Osiris lord of the underworld and Cerberus guardian of souls. They had many names in many cultures but these were the ones they preferred. Any other time he would have no chance.  
  
He approached the Beast, obviously the brains of the outfit. It growled, "You dare approach the gates of the dead? Demon you know you are not permitted to pass." It was a warning, the look in Osiris' eyes said that anyone who ignored the Beast would face a rather nasty cut.  
  
"I approach with permission of the powers." That got their attention. Osiris moved toward the Demon.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Knowing full well that he had no proof Whistler just said, "I can't." Calmly and quietly, that was the only way to play it.  
  
"Why do you wish to enter?"  
  
"To retrieve a soul."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"To return it to the earth, the realm of the living." Calmly, quietly, he was so tense that his horns ached, so, when the voice of the powers filled the air, the release could have made him a world high jump champion.  
  
{OSIRIS, CURBURUS, let the demon pass and return with the one he seeks}  
  
The guarding entities stood aside, they knew better than to argue. The gates swung open and the demon entered the realm of the dead.  
  
A plain stretching for as far as the eyes could see greeted him. It was filled with light. Souls are not invisible, as many think, but unperceivable. A human mind will refuse to perceive a soul, a demons, on the other hand will see a as a ball of white light or blackness. As he walked, reaching out with his senses to feel the soul he was searching for, his path was blocked by a huge ball of darkness. Even demons have souls, if you discount the majority of vampires.  
  
~You are living, what are you doing on the plain of the dead? ~  
  
"I seek a soul."  
  
~Demon, what is your name? ~  
  
"Whistler, Balance demon"  
  
~The servant of the Powers, I am Gania of the Zorrel, leave now or face me. ~  
  
A soul can still hurt you, he remembered, especially on the plain of the dead.  
  
"A Zorrel, demon without sight. Do not attack me or I will strip you of any power you possess."  
  
~You cannot strip a demon of their powers. I know the ancient law. ~ The ball attacked and found itself suspended in the air just in front of the demon. Whistler moved and placed a hand upon the ball.  
  
"Zorrel see the world through extra magical and sensory perception and have a huge magical potential." The balance demon was almost talking to himself. "This will be useful" The size of the ball was rapidly decreasing. When it reached the size of a tennis ball he leant forward and whispered into the blackness. "You are right, I cannot strip the powers of a demon but a soul is another matter. GO spread the word, if I am attacked by you or any other soul." He spoke with menace and let the treat hang for a second ". loosing your power will be the last thing on your mind." He let go and the ball flew from his hand quicker than he could follow. He continued to walk.  
  
*******  
  
Authors note:  
  
I want to thank those who reviewed chapter 1 it helped a lot and ill try to take notice of the comments.  
  
Please read and review. I want to know what other people think. Any comment welcome.  
  
Thanks  
  
Rigs 


	3. The Guide

Ok usual disclaimer, don't own any of it so please don't sue me, but if you like this or even don't like it I WANT TO HEAR FROM ANYONE. I love getting reviews and I don't mind whether its good or bad all comments help. (rigs@post.com is my address)  
  
Also I'd like to add: to any and all who want to post this fic elsewhere I want it free to view and download no profit making and please email me first (I just like to know where my stuffs displayed I won't say no.)  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
3) THE GUIDE IS FOUND  
  
"Where've you guys been?" Xander was holding a half consumed mug of coffee when the girls entered. Dawn sat next to him and Willow next to Buffy.  
  
"Visiting friends." Dawn looked at her sister then to the witch.  
  
"HEY!" Xander feigned offence. ""Don't I get a meaningful look too?" Many people thought of Xander as a strange, quirky guy who never took life seriously. Dawn knew different, he took everything about life seriously but had known, from a young age, that his talent for making people smile had a great healing power. "Laughter is the best medicine" was a motto he lived by. She turned to him and did a very sarcastic meaningful look. He smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
"Buffy buried her head in her hands. "When you two have quite finished" They straightened, "Dawn, you need to get ready for school tomorrow and you" she pointed a finger at Xander " have to get ready for work." Since Anya had left to practice her 'demoning', returning only to serve in the magic box, he had dropped the apartment and taken up residence at the Summers residence. All of the scoobies lived there now, a family with a missing member.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, he'd found it, the soul he'd been searching for, a bright whiteness in the world around him. He walked up to it and heard a voice on the edge of his consciousness. It was beautiful.  
  
~ Why do you come to me? ~.  
  
"Dawn Summers needs a guide."  
  
~ She has the Slayer. ~  
  
"A guide in magic."  
  
~ Why do you come to me? ~.  
  
"Because you are the wisest of all magic users there has been for a long time past."  
  
~ I am dead, it is the natural order, it cannot be undone. ~  
  
"It is something the powers themselves have decreed."  
  
~ What do you wish to do? ~  
  
"Take you back, you will live once again." The soul was silent.  
  
~ There will be a price no offer comes without one. ~  
  
Damn, he had hoped that the price would not have to be known. "There will be a price."  
  
~ I will be fully alive, feel the breeze in my hair, the sun on my face? ~  
  
"You will."  
  
~ Then I will go freely ~  
  
He reached up and plucked the ball of light out of the air. The guardians of the gate gave him no trouble as he left and he shimmered out of existence.  
  
The huge, terrifying beast that was Cerberus padded over to Osiris and whispered into his ear. "I think that we had better keep this to ourselves don't you." The god nodded. It's hard to imagine a huge God of the underworld trying to whistle innocently, its even harder to imagine Cerberus succeeding, somehow they managed.  
  
*****  
  
Whistler arrived at the graveside. He snapped his fingers and a stream of dust erupted from the earth before the stone, rising to the light of the soul he held in his hand. He spoke,  
  
"Body of a mortal, lately slain, Soul of a mage, now retrieved, Let them intertwine, become one body, Let the soul live again." He glanced at the epitaph,  
  
"Tara Maclay Cherished Friend and true love We will always be under your spell"  
  
He let go of the ball and it fused with the dust a shadow of a human body appeared, it became more solid as a person emerged from the ash. Another snap of his fingers and it was clothed. The first breath was taken.  
  
Tara Maclay stood before him. Her eyes closed taking in the feelings of the new life she had been given.  
  
*****  
  
THE DAWN OF TIME, THE AGREEMENT OF THE RULES OF MORTALITY  
  
{The law is set}  
  
{Cannot be broken}  
  
{For every life that is relit}  
  
{A price must be paid}  
  
{No one may escape this}  
  
{It will preserve the balance}  
  
{It will be penalty for cheating death}  
  
The law had been set along with many others, never to be broken.  
  
*****  
  
.Until now.  
  
"I - I remember all that has been said at this grave"  
  
The demon nodded. "They have advanced since you departed. Willow's power is now rooted in her happiness, not draw from her hate." It was now or never. "Open your eyes Tara" she did so but the darkness didn't lift.  
  
"This is the price I pay for resurrection." It's nothing to what the powers are going to do to me when I've done this.  
  
"Tara" she turned towards the sound. "I have a gift for you, as a reward for the service you have given to the fight," A rumbling started to fill the air. "Accept this to help." The rumbling became a roar. " He reached out and placed his palm to her forehead. "The sensed vision and the magical power of the Zorrel Demon" A flash from his hand transferred the power that he had stripped from the demon's soul to the girls essence.  
  
The world froze around him and the roar became the voice of the powers.  
  
{Demon, you are breaking the sacred law.}  
  
{The price will not have been paid}  
  
"It will have been paid"  
  
{Sight will have been restored}  
  
"As a gift from me, the price has been paid, she will never see as a human again." He was arguing the powers, and winning, he would pay.  
  
{The price has been accepted, she will not gain this gift}  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE HER LEADING A HALF LIFE she was taken when she had done more for the good than many others. She had half a life and the rest will not be ruined by a total blindness. She has been through hell and survived with no reward, this is not the balance."  
  
Silence.  
  
{She may keep her gift and you, your position to us. You are true to your cause; we will accept the loss of human sight as a fair price. Do not take your victory for granted, we are fallible, as you know but we are still the Powers"  
  
*****  
  
The world came flooding back. The newly resurrected Witch stood tall in the dark of the night, radiating a light that only a demon can appreciate. The new day was dawning and a new power was in the world. This was the guide.  
  
Authors note.  
  
The end of this chapter was written under the influence of being tired, in college, during exams and stress from other areas of my life but I'll look and make it a bit better, hopefully. 


	4. Reunited We stand

Ok usual disclaimer, don't own any of it so please don't sue me, but if you like this or even don't like it I WANT TO HEAR FROM ANYONE. I love getting reviews and I don't mind whether its good or bad all comments help. (rigs@post.com is my address)  
  
REUNITED WE STAND  
  
Had she heard him correctly? 'Demonsight'? If so it wasn't working. "I'm still blind." She said to whistler. When he turned back to her he noticed her eyes. They were block white without pupils or any colour whatsoever.  
  
"Trust me, your human sight is gone, no magic can return it. The demon sight I gave works like a bat's sonar. You now possess your own magic as well as the ability to channel that around you. Look deep inside you will find that light. Reach out with it. Feel what's around you." Tara's lids closed on the useless eyes she'd had during life. She extended with that light she found and it created an image in her mind. It was sharp and she could sense all around in three dimensions.  
  
"And that is why it's so hard to creep up on a Zorrel. Walk to that stone." She followed the demons pointed finger to the gravestone, extending her hand to touch the epitaph carved into it. Instantly the words were in her mind.  
  
"Wow, that will save time researching in the magic box." Her smile changed to worry as she had a thought "If I have my own magic, like Willow, will I get ." she paused.  
  
"Addicted, out of control? No, you are in complete control as if you were born with it." The experience I stripped from the Zorrel soul will see to that. He dismissed that thought.  
  
"How will Dawn get her power?"  
  
"You never stray far from the point do you, Witch?"  
  
"Not really, I just like to know what I'm facing."  
  
"Originally the Key was created as a way of moving between dimensions, now that it is human, is Dawn, the power will change the dimension that it occupies in the same way the most powerful magic can."  
  
"When the portal was opened it needed blood."  
  
"The 'magic' won't. She merely needs to learn how to control her thoughts and feelings to channel the power. A word of warning though she does not need potions or power cores for spells, a simple word, gesture and thought will be all." The Witch knew that meant a very potent power, Willow had been the same. "Now we must go, I have to deliver you to your friends." Tara panicked.  
  
"Not all at once, I'm not sure I could deal, I need one of them to be with me from the start."  
  
"Then choose your first." The Demon would have put money on guessing who it would be.  
  
"Xander" And he would have lost that money in a heartbeat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He'll accept me quickest, Buffy will be suspicious, Dawn may panic and Willow ."  
  
"Well we'd better go." She was glad she didn't have to finish that sentence.  
  
The demon took her hand and she felt and 'saw' the scenery shimmer from a graveyard to a bedroom with a figure standing facing away from them. "Now, my lady, you are on your own." He whispered into her ear as he shimmered away.  
  
The figure was Xander; she could feel his personality and his feelings. It looked like this gift had a touch of the empathic about it too. The figure turned.  
  
"Hey Tara, sorry but I'm changing, I know that you aren't interested in me but I feel." She smiled as he gasped. "You're dead. You can't be alive, we found you . and we buried you." He picked up something from the bed. It was a cross. She still smiled.  
  
"Put it down Xander, I'm not a vampire, I'm real." She held out her arm. "See? I've got a tan and." Her hand touched the one holding the cross. "I'm warm."  
  
He relaxed. Then he threw the cross onto the bed and pulled the girl into a hug. "How did you get back? How long have you got?" He let go of her and as she started to breath again he finished. "What was it like?"  
  
"I'm back for life, I can't describe where I was because it's beyond human understanding and I'll explain everything else when the others are around. I came to you first because I need your help in convincing the others I'm real and safe."  
  
"That's easy." He gave her the cross and smiled, she couldn't see the smile but she didn't need to. She could have known he was up to mischief even if she weren't empathic. "But I've got one question, why haven't your eyes opened the whole time you've been here?"  
  
She shrugged "I'm blind but I'll explain later. I can feel my way around. I don't need a guide." She sensed his shock and concern. "Don't look at me like that, just get on with that joke you were cooking up." Even though she had moved over to the dresser she faced directly to him and smiled.  
  
He shook himself. "OK let's get going, quiet down the stairs." He took her arm and they moved down to the living room. "Stay here." Before he could go she grabbed his sleeve with one movement. She had to know a couple of things.  
  
"How long has it been? Since I got . Since I went." She finished weakly.  
  
"Seven months all told." That long? Then that would mean she.  
  
"So is Will. Has she?" She felt confusion from the man.  
  
"Found someone?" He asked  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
He laughed quietly. "Tara, you were, are, the love of her life. I still haven't got over it. She probably wouldn't if you gave her two years. Your girl's still yours." He put his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Look's to me like you are meant to be together." He removed his hand and moved his head to look up at the ceiling. "Now it's time to put some joy into some friends lives." He looked back at her. "And have some fun of my own at the same time."  
  
She listened as he moved silently up the stairs. For a couple of moments she heard nothing then:  
  
"ROLE CALL, WAKEY WAKEY, ALL SLAYERS, KEYS, WITCHES and your hansom human host INTO THE DINING ROOM NOW!"  
  
Tara suppressed a giggle as she heard various moans and objections being raised. "Yes my darling Dawn, I'm sure you will but I'm pretty sure my news will be more interesting than any dream you are having even if it is about me." The witch could sense something in his words, more than comedy or sarcasm and it was returned in her reply. She recognised it. Was it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the bang and crash of Xander herding the women down the stairs and straight into the room across the hall.  
  
"XANDER! If you do not tell me what this is about, right now, I will give you such a." he cut her off.  
  
"Now, now Buff. Temper, temper, I don't want you to say or do something I'll regret." Tara extended her 'sight' across the hall and into the room where her friends were. She could even see round corners with it. Xander was standing in front of the seated group deciding how to break the news. He suddenly spoke before he could bottle out.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement. I want to tell you all how sick I was of fighting the forces of evil for the powers without any sign of reward or help. That thought was strengthened seven months ago when we buried one our own, not for the first time and she was one of the strongest links in our chain. I was sick of it." Buffy went to speak but was silenced by a look from the man. Willow suddenly looked directly at Xander. "I felt that way until about twenty minutes ago. It's time we got our reward and I could think of nothing better than seeing that friend again."  
  
Tara suddenly realised Willow could feel her.  
  
The red haired Witch's voice was even and unemotional. "What have you done?" She thinks he's resurrected me. She's furious.  
  
"I have done nothing. The Powers That Be, in their infinite wisdom, have seen fit to finally give us small glimmer of hope. After all our sacrifice we have a reward." The confused looks on Dawn and Buffy's faces didn't change. He called into the living room. "It's time." That was her cue.  
  
She started walking.  
  
Buffy shot up from her seat. "NO WAY!" Dawn with her back to the entrance couldn't see what her sister ha reacted to. She turned and her jaw dropped.  
"It's me, the powers thought I'd be more of a help alive than dead" She smiled. "Whistler did the actual deed though." The Slayer and her sister both looked at Xander who nodded. Dawn got up and melted into Tara's arms with an emotional release she didn't even know she had needed. Tara stood there holding the young woman in her arms. She let go and Tara thought that she would test a theory. She leaned into Dawn and whispered into her ear "I know about you and Xander." The feeling of shock that emanated from the Slayer's sister confirmed her suspicions. She tuned back to the room and got a nod from Buffy. This was a sign of acceptance that only the Scoobies got.  
  
Then she turned to Willow, still seated at the table. For the first time since her resurrection, she stuttered. " H-hey Will, h-how've you been."  
  
"How long are you back for?" Tara thought now she knew why she always stayed to the point, Willow always had.  
  
"As long as l-life."  
  
"For ever?"  
  
"Y-yeah"  
  
"Your eyes?" Everyone turned as they realised that she hadn't opened her eyes since she entered.  
  
"My price for resurrection. Whistler gave me a gift of sight though, I'm blind but I've got a kind of magical sonar."  
  
The silence returned then Willow stood, walked over to Tara with a blank face, stared at her for a few moments as if searching for something. Then, ever so slowly, she melted into her arms, thanking the powers with every breath as tears fell down her face. As the two Witches reunited, Xander Buffy and Dawn all silently left to allow them to get reacquainted.  
  
****  
  
A/N Well that's chapter four, as always all comments bad or good are welcome vie Reviews or email. Hope to hear from you soon more to come so keep reading. :-) 


	5. And So It Begins

Ok usual disclaimer, don't own any of it so please don't sue me, but if you like this or even don't like it I WANT TO HEAR FROM ANYONE. I love getting reviews and I don't mind whether its good or bad all comments help. (rigs@post.com is my address)  
  
Also I'd like to add: to any and all who want to post this fic elsewhere I want it free to view and download no profit making and please email me first (I just like to know where my stuffs displayed I won't say no.)  
5) And So It Begins  
  
The slayer and the scoobies spent the next day in a daze. They had been trying to get along without a close friend and now she was back they had to readjust to it. Dawnie went thorough school without incident. Buffy saw tree students and started them on the road to recovery. Xander's workforce found him more focused and productive than he had been in a long time and Willow smiled with more feeling than she had in seven months.  
  
Tara and Dawn were sitting in the living room in the afternoon. Buffy had paperwork, Willow had class and Xander had a contract to finish by July.  
  
From her place at the window Tara looked down at one of the most powerful entities on earth who was currently wrestling with a maths equation.  
  
"How long?" The question puzzled the Slayer's sister.  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Xander and You? How long has it been going on?" Dawn turned, stricken.  
  
"What going on. I don't know what you mean!" Tara smiled.  
  
"Yes you do." She smiled "The vision gift, it allows me to sense to sense more than what's around me, it let's me see feelings as well. You love each other. I know it." A wave of relief streamed from the girl.  
  
"About a month, He was there when we lost you, the 'being there' grew."  
  
"Good." Dawn laughed, " Buffy doesn't know."  
  
"Not a chance, she may be the slayer but she's pretty blind when it comes to me." She stopped and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say . I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be, I'm not I can see more than I ever could and I'm back." Her smile relaxed the girl. "Three years is quite a gap."  
  
"We've talked about it and we don't mind and it's not as big as Buffy and Angel." She smiled "and at least Xander's human."  
  
"You've grown up, I know you are ready." Dawn looked up a little confused.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Do you know why I was brought back?"  
  
"The power's rewarded Buffy and the rest of us."  
  
"Dawnie, I was brought back for you." She held her hand out in front of her. She spoke in a whisper that seemed to fill the room. "Whistler, she's ready, sent it to me." A blinding light filled the room and when it faded a sword had been left on the coffee table. Tara smiled, "Show off"  
  
"What am I ready for?"  
  
"I was brought back as a guide, to show you how to use your powers, the power of the Key. The first step is for you to pick up that sword."  
  
Dawn reached for the sword, sheathed in red leather; the hilt bore the emblem of a key. When her hand was centimetres from the handle she paused, unsure, and then grasped it. A white light enveloped the blade and flowed to her fist and then up her arm and spread through her body..  
  
"The sword has unlocked the bindings on the powers of the Key"  
  
Dawn's head was engulfed.  
  
"You will sense evil with your heart"  
  
She felt lighter than air.  
  
"Connect to the world around you"  
  
The power was welling up inside her, gasping for escape.  
  
"Change reality with a thought"  
  
Her body was on fire.  
  
"You will fight for good"  
  
All at once it came to a climax.  
  
"The Key is now free"  
  
At the last word dawn felt the full power released and passed out from shock. Tara Smiled.  
  
"And now the training begins."  
  
*****  
  
Whistler looked on from a different dimension. It truly was fantastic. The unit was complete. He bowed to the powers.  
  
"I apologise."  
  
{It was necessary}  
  
"She will succeed"  
  
{The future will happen.}  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
{You cannot}  
  
"Then I shall choose to believe that she will"  
  
{Why?}  
  
"Because she knows her direction"  
  
{You have another reason?}  
  
"Because I have faith in the caution that exists only when thee blind are leading the blind."  
  
FIN  
  
A/N  
  
Wahoo finished! This is the first in what I hope will be a small serial. All comments welcome. Mail me and thanks for all reviews so far. Any ideas are welcome too (I'm just a welcoming kinda guy)  
  
Rigs 


End file.
